Strongarm
The '''Strongarm '''is a revolver Nerf blaster that was released in 2013Nerf Nation (2012-11-27). Nerf's Photos. Facebook.com. under the N-Strike Elite series. It comes packaged with six Elite Darts.Amazon.co.uk (2012-11-24). Nerf N-Strike Elite Strongarm Blaster. Amazon.co.uk. Details The blaster has a six-dart barrel at the front of the blaster with a short, rifled muzzle. There is a short tactical rail on the top of the barrel. The cylinder can flip out all the way for quick reloading. The blaster is also able to slam fire, like the Speedload 6.SG Nerf (2012-08-03). SG Nerf: More Info on The Nerf N-Strike Elite Strongarm!. sgnerf.blogspot.com. There is a clip point on the handle of the blaster for a sling, bandolier, or other carrying device. Under the belt clip on the slide, there is a priming indicator. Unlike its predecessor, the Maverick REV-6, the barrel only rotates on plunger return, not on trigger pull. Therefore, the blaster cannot be fully loaded without utilizing the barrel drop, whereas in its predecessor it was possible to pull the trigger, turning the cylinder, in order to load additional darts. It can be said that taking jammed darts or changing dart types in this blaster is easier due to the scalloping of the rotating cylinder around the head of the darts, similar to the Spectre REV-5. Also, the cylinder drops out further than the Maverick, making for easier access and arguably quicker reloading. History The Strongarm is a successor to the popular 2005 N-Strike Maverick REV-6. It was first discovered on an online eBay auction on July 28, 2012. The seller provided front and back pictures of the new-in-box blaster, and it sold to an unknown buyer. Within a few days, Hasbro Singapore released a photo in which the Strongarm was featured, proving the blaster's existence- The image was later removed and replaced. In December of 2012, it gained a soft release along with the Stryfe and Firestrike in select retail stores. It was re-released in 2014 with improved Elite XD internals and a white, blue, grey, and orange color scheme; this re-release was shown off at the 2014 New York Toy Fair. Color schemes The Strongarm has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike standard (blue, white, gray, black, and orange) *N-Strike Elite running change variant (same colors as the standard version, but sporting considerably fewer paint operations, particularly on the obscured side when still in packaging). *Elite XD (white, blue, gray, black, and orange) *Sonic FIRE (transparent red and orange) Value packs There is a Walmart-exclusive and Australian Kmart-Exclusive value pack that comes packaged with two Strongarm blasters and twelve darts. The packaging between the Walmart and the Kmart versions are different. There is another value pack that was packaged with the Firestrike and a variant of the [[Bandolier (N-Strike Elite)|Bandolier, named the Strongarm & Firestrike All-Mission Pack. Reloading and firing To reload the Strongarm, the user can first drop the cylinder by pushing the turret's button located on the left side of the blaster. Load in up to six darts into the cylinder. The cylinder must be placed back up into the blaster's shell. The user does not have to make the cylinder drop out - it is just easier to do that. To prime the blaster, the user must pull the slide back and let it return to its original position. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. To slam fire, hold down the trigger and continuously prime the blaster. This blaster works with all Micro Dart and clip system dart types, except Streamline Darts. It cannot use Streamline Darts without modification because of their longer rubber post; they will not fit all the way in. Also, the Strongarm constantly misfires if the wrong letter dart is used. Trivia *It is about one inch longer than the original Maverick REV-6. *The Strongarm is the only slam fire blaster to have a revolving barrel. *This is the second revolver that comes packed with darts that are clip system compatible. The first is the Stockade. *This blaster can be fired quickly by pulling back the priming slide just enough so that it does not prime. Done fast enough, the blaster will fire a dart (but not move to the next barrel). This could prove useful when time is of the essence. *When firing the Strongarm, there is a little recoil due to the powerful mechanism that turns the barrel. This recoil is most noticeable because it turns after the dart is fired. This will not normally have an effect on accuracy because the blaster must be primed again to fire. *The Strongarm's revolver barrel cannot spin sometimes after firing a dart. If it happens then manually must spin the barrel. This is caused by simply overusing the blaster. Gallery References Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Revolver-style blasters Category:Slam fire blasters